


Shoot

by warmesthue



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmesthue/pseuds/warmesthue
Summary: Creative director Jinyoung takes a project featuring model Jaebeom!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Shoot

Jinyoung didn’t want to take this specific assignment. As creative director, he told the magazine’s editor-in-chief, Jackson Wang, who also happened to be his bestfriend, that he should have a say in what projects he would personally handle. The magazine they were heading was an up and coming one, focusing mostly on hip youth culture or whatever. Well, basically they feature films, books, places, personalities that they think would appeal to so-called millennials which included both Jinyoung and Jackson. So far, a year and a half into their run, they’ve only been seeing good results and they have a humble staff of less than 20 people to thank for that. Although Jinyoung’s the creative director, Jackson still has the final say in everything or in other words, he’s technically still Jinyoung’s boss.

“I told you Jackson, I want something with a story in it. I’m tired of bland photoshoots.” Jinyoung said for the millionth time to Jackson that week.

“But! It wouldn’t be bland. There would be an interview, you’re just gonna have to set up the mood for the shoot. And you’re just gonna have to talk to him so you know what mood to go with.” Jackson said, visibly enjoying Jinyoung’s annoyance.

“It’s Lim Jaebeom, a model known for being a prick with everyone he works with just because he thinks his looks can vouch for that kind of attitude. Why do we need to feature him anyway?”

“You know what, just give it a try. I’m still your boss anyway.”

\---

Jinyoung tried to prepare himself, mentally and emotionally for the shoot. He tried to research about Jaebeom and consulted with Jackson about every detail of the interview. It was a full feature on Lim Jaebeom, a model in the highlight of his career with a focus on his coming to terms with his sexuality since he just recently came out as gay. Although Jinyoung believes he has more than the skills and talent required to direct a shoot like this one, where he’s just mostly required to stick to the mood the brand the model’s representing demands and just ensure that it still meets their magazine’s aesthetic, what he dreads most is talking to Jaebeom. It’s been a thing that their magazine does so as to make every feature feel as natural as possible. Not that Jinyoung hated him, Jaebeom just seemed to have a snobby vibe for him because maybe, he really did look too good to be true. Those shoulders? Yes please.

\---

Jinyoung met with Jaebeom a week prior to the scheduled shoot to have enough time to know how he would set up the mood for the shoot. Jackson gave Jinyoung Jaebeom’s contact number for him to personally contact him which was a bit unusual but Jinyoung didn’t mind it at all. He scheduled for them to meet at a small café downtown where he was sure Jaebeom wouldn’t easily be spotted.

Jaebeom was already at the corner table when Jinyoung arrived 5 minutes before the set time. Jinyoung didn’t want to be rude but he can’t help but stare at Jaebeom because he was indeed good-looking, in his bare-faced glory clad in a loose sweater.

“You could say hi for starters.” Jaebeom said, snapping Jinyoung out of his momentary reverie, making him blush.

“Oh sorry, hi.” Jinyoung said, fumbling as he sat down facing Jaebeom, trying so hard not to be awkward because this is so not him. To be shaken just because some insanely attractive man is staring at him while smirking, devilishly if he may add.

“Hi, Jinyoung right? I’m Jaebeom, which you already know of course.” Jaebeom smiled, reaching out his hand for Jinyoung to shake.

“Yes, so should we start? Or do you want to get coffee first?” Jinyoung was losing his cool and this was not a good look on him. He could feel his cheeks get hotter as he saw Jaebeom watching him curiously. Jaebeom just nodded and smiled and Jinyoung gestured to the waiter. They both ordered their drinks and before another awkward moment ensues, Jinyoung bravely broke the silence.

“Uhm, so what do you think about this shoot?” Jinyoung asked Jaebeom with a serious tone but pairing it up with a smile.

“Are you always this formal?” Jaebeom was teasing him. And Jinyoung felt something like a punch to his gut. It was warm but he ignored it.

“Oh lead the conversation then, sir.” Jinyoung teased back.

And Jaebeom did, Jaebeom told Jinyoung about what he does in a way that he didn’t feel like it was just business between them. Jaebeom was scouted by an agency when he was studying abroad. He still finished his degree in film while modelling on the side. It was only when he graduated that he decided he wanted to commit to modelling full time. He said he missed film sometimes and hopefully he can get back to it. Jaebeom also talked about his cats, how he has five of them and how he misses them every time he has bookings abroad. Jinyoung also finds himself opening up to Jaebeom like it was the most natural thing in the world. Jaebeom kept talking and talking, openly, seemingly too comfortable in Jinyoung’s presence which is why they both didn’t realize that they already spent two hours talking. This is also when Jinyoung realized that Jaebeom didn’t actually tell him about what he thought about this but just mostly about himself which he appreciated and admittedly, made him feel more warm and soft punches to his gut. Okay, maybe Jaebeom wasn’t a prick at all.

\---

“See, he isn’t that bad right?” Jackson told Jinyoung the Monday after the meeting with Jaebeom.

“Yeah, he’s okay.” Jinyoung shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

“So, do you like him now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh you know.” Jinyoung knew the glint in Jackson’s eyes.

“Shut up, we have work to do.” Jinyoung snapped, half-jokingly, before returning to what he was doing.

Jinyoung didn’t tell Jackson that he kept in touch with Jaebeom after their “meeting.” Not that he needed to know.

\---

The day of the shoot came fast. Everything was set according to Jinyoung’s standards. The interview was done prior by Jackson so he was just waiting for the stylists to finish their work on Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung decided to also be behind the camera aside from just supervising the shoot. Jackson knew he didn’t do this all the time but nobody decided to say anything. After all, all they wanted was to get their job done.

Jaebeom proved to be the opposite of what Jinyoung thought him to be. He was a breeze to work with. And Jinyoung can’t help feel more punches to his gut with every glance Jaebeom throws him as if to ask if his pose was okay. To be honest, every pose was more than okay to Jinyoung. Every outfit threw him off, in a good way. Okay maybe Jaebeom was truly breathtaking but he knew he wasn’t the only one thinking that.

\---

The shoot was done in less then three hours. After thanking the staff and everyone else who helped set up the shoot, he saw Jaebeom coming up to him.

“Can I see the shots?”

“Oh, do you want to see them raw? I can send the copies over but we’re still gonna edit them and you can come over to agree with what we want as the final ones.” Jinyoung was blabbering so he didn’t notice that Jaebeom already took him by the hand, led him to the nearest room, and locked the door behind them.

“Uhm what is thi-“ Jinyoung was cut off by Jaebeom’s lips crashing onto his mouth. Gentle at first and then greedy the next moment. Jinyoung, as much as being caught in surprise, melted into the kiss. He pulled Jaebeom in closer, cupping his face and then deepening the kiss even more. Jaebeom was the first to pull away, out of breath, he whispered onto Jinyoung’s ear.

“I waited for you to text yesterday.”

“You know we were gonna see each other today and I was preparing the set, dumbass.” Jinyoung sighed and smiled.

“So can we do this now then? Now that technically, our working relationship is over?”

“Your feature doesn’t come out for another month.” Jinyoung teased.

“You talk too much.” Jaebeom said, pulling Jinyoung again for a kiss which continued until they were interrupted by loud knocks.

  
“I know you’re there. We need to clear up the place now. I’m your boss, Jinyoung. You can take that home, if you know what I mean.” It was Jackson, Jinyoung could practically hear his teasing smile, that asshole.

Jinyoung just looked at Jaebeom who was smiling but obviously proud of himself. He leaned in for another kiss before finally heading out the room, his hand in Jaebeom’s.

“So, when were you going to tell me? Sneaking off with the model we were featuring and not telling your bestfriend who also happened to be your boss?” Jackson asked too loudly in Jinyoung’s ear, not minding at all that Jaebeom was right there. “How did this happen? You met a week ago!” Jackson went on.

“Shut up and go home Jackson.” Jinyoung said, making their way outside the house heading to where Jaebeom’s car was parked.

“Is that why you didn’t bring your car?” Jackson was screaming and both Jinyoung and Jaebeom was living for it, laughing among themselves as they got into the car.

“So, do you wanna meet my cats tonight?” Jaebeom asked, fastening Jinyoung’s seatbelt for him and then stealing a kiss.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, if you got this far, thanks for reading! I know it's not much but I tried!


End file.
